Valentines Day
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: Sorry, yet another one, just needed to write something today. Very short Jibbs fluff


_Even though I don't like Valentines Day, I needed to write something today so here it is. A VERY short Jibbs fluff one shot. _

_Love to everyone!! _

* * *

Jen stood in front of a dark window looking out on a dark garden. A fire was burning in the fire place behind her and she clasped a glass of bourbon to her chest. The fire cracked loudly and she jumped slightly and turned and glared at the fire for disturbing her thinking. Although, if she was totally honest about it, she actually didn't want to be thinking about what she had just been thinking about. She wanted to be thinking about something else, anything else, work if needs be but not…Jethro. His image had been filling her head all too much recently and she was sick of it. She felt like a love sick teenager and she had no idea why all of a sudden the image of him half naked wouldn't leave her alone. She sighed irritably and took a large sip of the bourbon. It wasn't just the images that kept filling her head either, it was the memories. The memories of Paris, of spending far too much time with no clothes on. She had been insatiable when she was with him and if she really thought about it, she hadn't been like that with anyone else since. She had tried dropping subtle hints recently, trying to let him know that she missed him…no wait, she didn't "miss" him, she missed his body, the way his body made hers feel, but he just wasn't getting it. Either that or he was ignoring her hints; she hadn't been able to work that out yet. It was completely unfair and she wanted to sulk like a child until these feelings went away but she was the head of an armed federal agency so she had to behave with the utmost decorum. She shook her head slightly to try and clear it. The knock on the front door was so quiet that she thought she was imagining it. She glanced at her watch, 1.30 am, and frowned. Another knock confirmed that it was actually a knock and she wasn't hearing things. She fingered the SIG at her side and walked into the hallway. She could make out a faint outline through the glass and heaved a sigh of relief. She wrenched the door open.

"What the hell are you…?" Her question was cut short as she noticed the huge bunch of flowers that seemed to be obscuring the face of the person holding them. The face peeked round the edge of the flowers and grinned at her.

"I came by to make sure you were ok, you seemed…out of sorts today." She rolled her eyes.

"Out of sorts? Jethro, what are you really doing here?" She placed her hands on her hips and she didn't fail to notice that his eyes flicked down and lingered just for a second on them.

"Mind if I come in? It is freezing out here and these are really heavy." He gestured to the flowers. She stepped sideways to let him in and shut the door behind him as he crossed the threshold. He turned and held the flowers out to her and she raised an eyebrow questioningly at him.

"Don't you know what day it is Jen?" He asked. She frowned slightly and thought for a second.

"Um…Thursday?" She asked and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't make me correct you Jen." He warned jokingly, "It's really embarrassing having to correct my boss."

"Ok, it's…Valentines Day," she answered reluctantly, "and thank you very much for bringing up such a painful subject, while you're at it, why don't you give me a paper cut and pour lemon juice in it?" He smiled slowly.

"You know? If you are going to start quoting movies, I think you should talk to DiNozzo first." She burst out laughing, the tension broken. She put her hands out and took the flowers from him. She went into the kitchen to put them in water, knowing that Gibbs would make himself at home. She suddenly felt him come up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on her shoulder. She turned slightly so she could look at him.

"What?" He asked, "Can't a guy hug his old partner?" She laughed.

"Jethro, that line is getting old." She turned around in his arms so she was facing him. She looked up into his eyes and for a second wished that she hadn't. The images that had been floating around her mind suddenly came flooding back and she looked away. He seemed to notice something and placed a finger under her chin to force her to look at him.

"What's going on Jen?" He asked, his voice low. Her insides did a flip and she swallowed.

"I was about to ask you the same thing Jethro." She smiled and tried to detach herself from his arms. He held on tighter, she gave up trying and looked at him exasperated, "Can you please let me go?" She asked. Something clouded his eyes for a second and Jen stopped wriggling.

"Well…that's the problem, isn't it Jen? I can't let you go." The look in his eyes sobered Jen immediately.

"What?" She asked, afraid that she had misheard him.

"I can't let you go…and it's driving me crazy." He looked hopefully at her and she placed a small hand on his face.

"It's ok, Jethro, I can't let you go either." She admitted. He grinned lopsidedly at her and captured her mouth with his. She leaned into the kiss and felt all of her apprehensions lift. He pulled away and cupped her face.

"Happy Valentines day, Jen."

* * *

_I feel sick from the amount of fluff, I think I might get an asthma attack!! _

_Special prize goes to the one who can tell me what movie Jen is quoting!!!_

_Love ya_

_V!_

_xox_


End file.
